Brotherhood of Stanley
is episode 54b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 16, 2000. Synopsis Thanksgiving has arrived, so Stanley's cousins, aunts, uncles and extended family all come to his penthouse to celebrate the holiday. Cast (WIP) *Edward Felker as Stanley *Grey DeLisle as Whitney *Clancy Brown as Bill *Gary Sauls as Harry, Chinese Buffet Owner, Cashier and Customers *Veronica Taylor as Mother *Andrew Rannells as Balthazar, Edward and Wyatt *Josh Peck as Eric Dallas, Constantinos and Carver all have silent cameos. Additionally, Sierra does not physically appear, but she is mentioned by Whitney at one point. Trivia *Many of Stanley's family members are actually recycled models of various background characters. *This is one of the few episodes where Edward appears only as a cameo. *This episode is available to watch on the Tripping Down Memory Lane DVD and the Season 3 Volume 2 box set. *The scene where Stanley's family visits a Chinese restaurant is primarily based on the "Chinese turkey" scene from the 1983 film, A Christmas Story. *Hula Festival by George Elliot serves as the title card track for this episode. *Oscar is listed in the credits, but he doesn't even appear in the episode. *Although this is technically a Thanksgiving episode, this episode premiered 2 months before November. Transcript (The episode opens in the courtyard of Avenue A Apartment. Eric is whistling, but then he stops walking as he encounters a bunch of booby traps that have been set up across the apartment. He sees one of the traps - a dynamite stick) 'Eric: '(grabs the dynamite stick) What a nice candle. 'Edward: '(offscreen) WAIT, ERIC!!!!! (Edward runs in and grabs Eric before the dynamite can explode. He lets the fuse out with his fingers, and he yelps in pain) '''Eric: '''What was that for, Edward? (Edward whispers some inaudible stuff into Eric's ear) '''Eric: '''No, I'm not gonna tell you how to get to Sesame Street. '''Edward: '''NOT THAT! Ok, listen to me more clearly: Stanley's extended family is coming over in a bit, and we all know that's gonna be disastrous. So I set up all these traps in preparation for their approximate arrival. (Suddenly, we hear cars pulling up) '''Edward: '''Shh! (he covers Eric's mouth as they both take cover in a bush, and they investigate from there) (Tons of children and adults are walking out of said cars) '''Edward: '''HOLY FUNGUS! IT'S STANLEY'S FAMILY MEMBERS! (Edward screams at the top of his lungs, and he tries to run to the apartment, but he accidentally enters one of his traps. He ends up going through all of his booby traps, and he screams in pain) (Afterwards, he runs all the way up to the Pearson apartment. He puts up a "For Sale" sign on his apartment's front door. He eventually jumps out of the balcony. A moving truck arrives, and Edward and Eric quickly get in) '''Edward: '''GET US OUTTA HERE! (The truck takes off, and the camera cuts to Stanley's family members arriving at the lobby of the apartment) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages